a little push
by inuyashagirl22
Summary: sometime all you need is a push to get you started in a relationship. pairing: ToukiRanshou
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't even know y I'm writing this, I have like 6 other fanfics that I have to finish and yet I'm starting another 1, but I couldn't resist, I luv this couple soooo much! Plus, there are hardly any 'Wish' fics on this couple much less other couples…

Disclaimer: I don't own wish, never will. So there.

Oh, and let's pretend that angles do sleep. And if they already do well… just ignore that last comment

Anyways, enjoy!

Touki stood in the middle of a large body of water, the crystal clear liquid flowing gracefully around her. The water master wasn't in a particularly good mood today, especially since Ryuuki has directed his anger towards her over why Hisui was on earth with Kokuyo (sp?) instead of in heaven with him. And as usual she did not portray any emotion but inside she was seething with rage at why he would yell at _her_ about something she had nothing to do with.

Normally, this would not bother her, but she had been tired due to the lack of sleep the night before thanks to the raging waters of the ocean, it had kept her up half the night and after that, she couldn't sleep even though she was exhausted to the bone. It even showed, there were slight bags under her eyes and it was hard not to notice it.

A rustle in the bush behind Touki jolted her out of her thoughts.

"who's there?" she called out calmly, although, she had a pretty good guess who it was.

None other than Ranshou (sp? I think it is without the 'u') appeared.

Touki looked at him before turning back to focus on manipulating the water around her "what is it?" she asked softly.

"you seemed a little troubled earlier," he said "just wanted to check if you were ok"

she **_almost_** smiled seeing how concerned he was "I'm fine, just didn't get much sleep last night is all"

"are you sure?" his tone was light.

Touki nodded. But Ranshou still did not believe her, his eyes were filled with doubt.

They stayed like that for a while, Touki with her hands aloft and controlling the water, Ranshou looking at her and thinking.

"We are to go down to earth," he started "…it's god's orders, it seems that there is a little bit of disturbance down there in the elements"

the water angel lifted her head and looked directly at him as though he had just told her that the sky were to fall down.

"How? We were keeping perfect watch, we never strayed from our duties. How could there be a disturbance?" she asked incredulously.

Ranshou sighed "I don't know, that's why we're going down to earth, right **now**"

He closed his eyes and called the earthen beast that he used to travel between earth and heaven.

"Coming Touki?" Ranshou asked as he held out his hand.

She quietly obliged as he helped her up onto the back of the dragon like animal.

Ranshou gave a whistle and off they went, soaring through the clouds as if it was something they did daily. They were soon joined by Ryuuki as he flew by with his wings spread.

"Hey! Could you give me a ride!" he called over the loud whistling of air.

Touki rapidly shook her head but Ryuuki paid her no attention. Ranshou nodded once and soon, 3 angels were riding down to earth. A fairly odd sight if you ask me.

About a minute later, they had landed on a nearby island. They could not just appear in the middle of society on a magical beast now could they? People would start screaming and running for their lives. But instead, they landed on an island not far from Kohaku, and Shuichiro's house. They were to stay at their home until they had settled the problems.

"Now we have to teleport to Kohaku's home," Ryuuki said with a sigh, he thought it to be a waste of energy but then again, he always appeared here and there when you least expected it.

"I'll do it" Touki said in an even voice.

The 2 other angels looked at her in surprise. In return, Touki glared back at them, but not so much to Ranshou as Ryuuki.

The mark on her forehead began to glow a little. Ranshou and Ryuuki knowing what she was doing quickly stepped near her so as much not to be left behind. Soon, they were completely surrounded by water and after a strange sensation, they were in the back yard of Shuichiro's home.

Kohaku was currently watering the lawn as her daily routine required when she saw the water she was using started gathering at one spot and soon formed a spiral. A second after the water dropped and she saw 3 of the angel masters. Her eyes widened in surprise before she rushed to them and shouted in glee.

The shout of glee-which was mistaken for a scream-resulted in Shuichiro, Hisui, and Kokuyo running into the back garden to see what was the matter. Well… not really running for Kokuyo… he just walked there…

Hisui stopped dead in her tracks. Then rushed forward in glee like Kohaku.

After a fairly giddy reunion, they got down to business.

"so what brings you here?" Hisui asked as she poured tea for Shuichiro and poured milk for the rest (not including Kokuyo, he didn't want anything)

"there was a disturbance in the elements and god requested us to come down here and fix it up" Ryuuki answered while sipping his warm milk.

"oh!" Kohaku burst out "I think I know why!"

Everybody looked at the young angel questionably.

"I saw this—I think it was a devil—casting random spells that made the weather go bad… he was casting them around the center of town. I saw him when I went with Madame Hisui to get groceries"

Kokuyo frowned "a devil eh?"

Ryuuki scoffed "well, devils ARE known to make trouble whenever they get the chance"

"I couldn't have said it better myself" a voice said from the doorway. (can you guess who it is?)

everyone whipped their heads around to see Koryu smirking. No, he was not chibi-fied, over the hundred years Kohaku was sleeping, he gained lots of power, enough to stay in his normal form in daylight.

His two servants were somehow missing, this was quite odd.

"Koryu… where are those 2 pests of yours?" Kokuyo asked.

"sniffing out information for me"

"what kind of information exactly are they looking for?"

"ask Kohaku, she's the one who asked me to find out"

this time, everyone turned their heads to the young angel again.

"I told Koryu to find out about that devil, I didn't see him again for a long time so I thought he went back to hell" Kohaku said hesitantly.

It was silent for a while. All that was heard were birds chirping in the warm, late afternoon sun.

"did the devil have a black chain hanging from it's neck?" Touki asked.

Well… at least the silence was broken.

"yes" Kohaku nodded.

"then it's already been dealt with" Touki couldn't help but smile on the inside. Indeed, it had been quite funny to see how the devil reacted when god had sent it back to hell.

"how do you know this?" Ranshou looked at Touki.

"I saw him meddling with the water and casting a spell to cause a typhoon, I stopped it of course and then told god about him. After that, god sent him back to hell with a very shocked and scared expression"

everybody made and 'oh' sound.

Shuichiro suddenly scooped Kohaku onto his lap.

Ryuuki raised an eyebrow.

"it's sunset" the teen pointed out.

True. The sun was setting behind them and when it disappeared, Kohaku turned into a child version. And much to their surprise, Touki turned into one too.

Everybody stared at the water master. She glared back "what? I hardly got any sleep last night, I used up most of my remaining energy teleporting 2 other angel masters for a few kilometers(60 km) and you expect me to stay in full form?"

Hisui shook her head "it's not that Touki, it's just that well… we've never seen you in your smaller version before"

Touki stayed silent for a while. Then she floated up and went to a nearby pillow and laid down on it. Slowly, she drifted off to sleep, quite aware of the fact that everybody was watching her.

Ranshou was the first to move, he stood up soundlessly and picked up the pillow on which an angel was sleeping and carefully sat down again with her in his lap.

"well, I guess that's why she was in such a crabby mood" Ryuuki whispered.

"you can't really blame her, especially after you've known her for a while…" Ranshou smiled.

They kept talking late into the night. When they decided to finally turn in, they were each assigned their own room. Shuichiro slept with Kohaku, Hisui with Kokuyo, Ranshou with Touki, and Ryuuki grudgingly with Koryu.

Around 3 o'clock a.m.:

**_Ka-boom!_** A loud explosion shook the entire house.

Ranshou sat up abruptly. After remembering the explosion, he quickly turned his head to see if Touki was where he had left her.

The pillow lay there, no sign of the water master.

Now this struck fear into Ranshou. He rushed outside to see what had caused the explosion.

He wasn't the only one running to the back yard. Apparently Ryuuki, Hisui and Kokuyo had joined him halfway there.

When they got there they saw that Shuichiro and Kohaku were already there, they were staring at a large mess and a laughing devil. Ok, maybe it wasn't the devil they were staring at, but it was probably the fuming Touki—in full form mind you-- behind them that paralyzed them to the spot.

The devil stopped laughing and turned around only to be sent blasting across the yard into a tree by a large stream of water.

"That's what you get for disturbing me from my thoughts and wrecking a friend of mine's yard" she growled.

The so-called devil's eyes widened as he realized it was the angel that had told on him to god "you! How dare you!" he got up, clearly enraged. Touki didn't even blink. He started muttering a bunch of words under his breath while gathering a large black orb of energy in his hand.

"take this!" he sent the energy orb at Touki who was already preparing a defense spell, but it looked like she didn't have to because Hisui did it for her. Kokuyo had walked up behind the devil and grabbed him by the shirt.

"and what exactly would someone like **you **be doing outside of hell?"

the devil's eyes widened to a considerably large size as he stared at Kokuyo "it's.. it's.." he stuttered.

"yes, it's me, son of Satan. Now answer my question, what are you doing outside of hell?" Kokuyo wasn't in the mood for playing games apparently.

"I…I…"

"you don't know? Then I guess I'll just send you back to hell and make sure you stay there" Kokuyo turned to Hisui and said "I'll be back by morning" she nodded and he left, with the petrified devil in his hands.

Touki was muttering under her breath, something about devil's disturbing her train of thought and not letting her have a moment's peace without blowing up the yard.

Kohaku, still in chibi form, looked like she was about to drop and fall asleep any minute.

"err… Shuichiro?" Koryu pointed at the clearly tired angel. He managed to catch Kohaku just as she fell asleep. How does someone fall asleep while floating? Don't ask. (lol)

"I'm going back to bed because apparently, I'm not going to be able to think clearly" Touki floated back to her room with Ranshou trailing behind her.

Everyone left nodded. Soon the household was quiet, Kohaku lay sleeping beside a tired Shuichiro who was thinking about the recent events, he made a mental note to ask Ranshou tomorrow to fix up his yard. Then, he drifted off to sleep.

A/N: well? Is it good? Bad? Ok? Tell me what you think in a review, plus, if you're a reader of my other fanfics, tell me which one you would like me to update. Thnx! Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: after wat seems like an eternity… I'M BACK! dodges thrown items please please don't be mad!! I know I was lazy but I have a valid excuse for that too! There's skool now and I have work and I gotta make time for my friends and bf!! So please don't kill me cringe anywayz, here's your chappie…warning, it's not gonna be long…its just gonna be a little fluff between Touki and Ranshou

The single stream of sunlight entered through the room from the crack at the door. Touki blinked several times for the realization to dawn that it was morning. Yawning a little, she got up gracefully and walked out the door and into the back yard. Ranshou was already there as predicted and was fixing up the yard. Bits and pieces of earth were floating around waiting to be put into place. Looking up, the earth angel master smiled and greeted his friend coughcloserthanthatcough

"Ohayou Touki" he gave her a heart stopping smile.

Touki didn't say anything but merely nodded and sat on a rock while waiting for her turn to water the lawn after he was done.

She watched him as he went back to work, It was amazing, sometimes even captivating how well he could control his powers. Touki was positive she could control her powers just as well as him but not with such eased practice.

Not after long, he was done.

"Your turn" he grinned fondly down at the water angel. As he walked past her to sit on the porch of the house he ruffled her hair adoringly. She scowled and tried to duck but to no success.

Standing up slowly she made her way to the middle of the yard and raised her hands. Closing her eyes she willed her power to come forth. The mark on her head began to glow, dim at first but it turned bright not long after. Soon, water came shooting out of the hose and began swirling around the yard in a graceful, streamline jet of water.

Touki opened her eyes and all the water immediately dropped the the ground as if they were lifeless bodies.

"Something wrong Touki?" Ranshou immediately stood up and walked towards the water angel.

Touki looked around and said in a monotone, "there's a devil nearby"

Ranshou's expression hardened. There were more devils on earth? They had already caught one last night but another so soon?

Ranshou was jolted out of his thoughts when a black shadow jumped into the tree.

Almost due to reaction, Touki sent a jet of water towards it.

She missed and the shadow darted behind a rock now.

"OI! STOP" the shadow/devil yelled angrily.

Touki didn't pay attention and readied another attack and was about to release it… had Ranshou not made her stop by stepping in front of her protectively.

"Who are you?" he asked in a quiet but serious voice.

"Its only me jeez…" Koryu stepped out from behind the rock, not exactly in the happiest of moods considering he was just attacked by an angel master.

Ranshou's expression lightened, "don't do that again, you alarmed us"

"Che, I'll do whatever the hell I want"

This time Touki's attack had hit dead on.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Koryu spluttered drenched in water.

Touki just scowled at him and stomped off.

The earth angel looked at her retreating form and decided to follow after an apologetic smile to Koryu.

He found her sitting grumily in their room her back facing the door.

Ranshou grinned and quietly approached her as to not alert her of his presence.

Once he was behind her, he wrapped his arms around her and held her firmly.

Touki – obviously startled – had tried to escape his embrace… and as expected, she failed.

"Don't sulk now…" Ranshou cooed.

"I'm not sulking." Straight forward as always.

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not." (notice Touki is actually getting periods at the end of her sentences xD)

"Yes you are" He laid his head on hers and closed his eyes peacefully.

"No I'm not."

He didn't argue. He simply stayed in that position. It took a while, but soon Touki relaxed into the embrace.

They stayed like that for God knows how long until Kohaku came stumbling in and tripped with a tea tray that held 2 cups of warm milk.

Ranshou just chuckled and even Touki couldn't surpress a small smile.

A/N: yea… well, I'm kinda rushed.. so it isn't the best chapter I've written.. but it's a chapter non the less…. Please review and give me a bunch of reasons to update… death threats are not reasons


End file.
